


First Mui

by orphan_account



Category: BABYMETAL
Genre: Cute, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Get Together, fight, i think, this is actually the first mui fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moa, Su and Yui were happily hanging out, and then Su starts teasing Moa and Yui. Yelling and fluff happens.<br/>I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mui

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first even Yuri fanfic so dont blame me if i dont know about f/f

Yui, Su and Moa were eating. They were talking and laughing, whilst talking about weird stuff like... just random things.

''NO TOUCHING!'' Moa told Yui, who was trying to take her food away from her. Which was a bit annoying to Moa but she really didn't get mad because come on, its Yui. 

They all bursted out laughing but Yui and Moa's laugher died as Su said something about Mui, the ship between Yui and Moa. Su continued laughing so hard because of the blushing faces of Yui and Moa.

''You-should-look-at-your-faces!'' Su said inbetween laughs, pointing at them making them blush even more and turn to look at each other. 

''What are you talking about, Su?'' Yui said, making Su laugh even more because of her attempt to hide her red cheeks and acting like she didn't know what Mui was. ''What is Mui?''

''ITS OUR LOVE YUI!'' Moa said kinda loud, jumping from her seat just to fall on Yui's lap. ''People know now!'' She then whispered into her ear, making Yui feel shivers running through her body and getting goosebumps. Su stopped laughing at that exact moment.

''Moa, get off me please'' Yui said, as Su watched the scene. Moa just ignored Yui's words and wrapped her arms around her neck. Yui tried to get Moa off but Moa didn't make a move.

''MOA!'' Yui yelled, not that loud but it still makes Moa jump off her lap quickly as her bottom lip starts to quivers. Moa runs out of the room, leaving Su glaring at Yui just before running behind Moa.

Yui sighed. Why did I yell at her? She thought. She felt so guilty. She didn't want to hurt Moa but all those feelings were too much, Moa couldn't be playing like that. It will only make everything worse...

Meanwhile, on the other room where Moa and Su were, Su was trying to calm Moa down. She knew about Moa's feelings for Yui, and she felt kinda bad for bringing Mui into their funny conversation. It only caused more problems.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and they both, Moa and Sue, knew it was Yui.

Su stood up and walked to the door, and opened it. She saw Yui looking up at her, her eyes full of guilt. Su was about to glare at her or say something harsh but instead, her expresion softened and she let Yui in, getting out so Moa and Yui could talk and Yui can definetely fix everything.

As Su walked out and closed the door behind her, Yui sat down next to Moa, who was still crying and sobbing. She hugged her and whispered something in her ear.

''Moa...I am so sorry I didn't mean to yell at you..''

''I-It's okay Yui... I just I can't handle you y-yelling at me..'' Moa replied, and the hurt and pain on her voice was obvious. Yui, even with just one yell, broke her heart.

''Moa, you know I will never yell at you again, I promise. I just love you too much to do that,'' Yui said, his eyes inmediately widening because of what she just said.

''Y-you love me?'' Moa said, the crying stopping and her eyes widening as Yui's.

''I-I uhh...'' Yui didn't know what to say.

Moa turned and made a move, sitting on Yui's lap a bit afraid she would yell at her again. She wrapped her arms around Yui's neck and stared into her eyes. Yui was still shocked, but she stared back, getting lost in the beautiful color.

Moa leaned in slowly, making Yui's breathing heavier. She could feel Yui's breath on her lips and Yui could feel Moa's breath on hers. Yui tilted her head a bit, as she glanced down at Moa's lips, admiring how perfect they were. 

Moa suddenly pressed her lips softly against Yui's lips, both girls closing their eyes inmediately,enjoying the feeling in their stomach and the fireworks exploding around them. And there were sparks too.

After a few seconds, Moa leaned back, breaking their passionate and loving kiss even though she didn't want to.

''I love you too,'' Moa said just before pulling shocked-Yui into another kiss.


End file.
